


cigarettes & cheap cologne

by lovelyethereal



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gallavich, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Prison, Reunions, but that didnt last long, i tried to make it mickeys pov, lots of feelings, prison endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: He never thought that they would be like this ever again, just soft touches and inhaling the familiar scent of cigarettes and cheap cologne.





	cigarettes & cheap cologne

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, I hope you guys like it.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> This fic was also inspired by the many amazing fics that were published in these last few days following our prison endgame.

While being escorted through the all-too-familiar cell block, Mickey's heart hammered in his chest. He felt almost scared of what he knew was about to happen. Just twenty feet forward was the sliding door of his new home and inside would be none other than Ian Gallagher. The door had been shut a few agonizing seconds prior by another guard that had escorted Ian up. While his stature remained stoic and seemingly unfazed, his insides were begging and screaming for him to touch Ian in any way that he could manage.

The guard that was escorting him pulled the door open once again and Mickey could see Ian visibly flinch at the sound, unfamiliar with the rolling of the heavy metal slabs. The taller man shook his head slightly just before he turned around, a mere second before the cell door was pulled shut once again, leaving the two of them in solitude, the sounds of outside fading to complete silence.

The shock they both obviously felt hung in the air, forming a stunned silence and all either of them could do for the first few moments was stare at each other. Seeing him was much like the last time, both men felt the sheer power of the others presence and the love they felt for each other. Everything that they'd been through, all of the emotions they'd felt over those years hitting them square in the gut. Ian felt like he could honestly cry. Mickey was the first to break the silence which seemed fairly normal, even given the situation.

"I rolled on the cartel I was working for and in exchange, guess who gets to to pick where he gets locked up?" Mickey smirked slightly as Ian fought to think of anything to say in response. The best he could do was a quiet 'holy fuck', still too confused and shocked by the situation to form an actual sentence or ask him why he did it. He couldn't even fucking move. He thought for sure that he had seen the last of him at the border months ago, and yet here he was. Locked up, again, with Ian in a cramped cell barely big enough for one person let alone two.

"Oh hey, I got bottom so," He moved to walk past Ian who still stood in the same place, only turning his body to watch where Mickey was going. "You're on top." Ian knew that the words had a double meaning but he could hardly focus on that as Mickey laid back on the bottom bunk, hands folded behind his head.

Ian turned his head to look around. Outside inmates and guards passed by their cell but they hardly gave a shit about what they were doing. Ian turned back to where Mickey laid and try to resist himself from pouncing on the older man. He climbed over him eagerly, pinning his wrists to the uncomfortable bed. He stares down at him for a moment, releasing on of his wrists to softly caress Mickey's cheek, almost as if silently asking if this was reality.

Mickey's free hand hooked itself at the back of Ian's neck like Ian's question non-verbally. The weight of his hand brought Ian back to life and he slowly began to sink his head lower and lower until their noses brushed and he could feel Mickey's shallow breaths against his own parted lips.

The anticipation killed him more and more with each passing second that he didn't have his lips on Mickey's. Within one second of the thought entering his mind it vanished just as quickly as he felt the warmth of another mouth on his and all else was lost on him. Their mouths slotted together and moved perfectly, as if no time had been lost and it was normal occurrence for the two of them. It was definitely one of the softest and slowest kisses they had ever shared. Slow and languid, savoring every ounce of one another's being.

Ian could hardly think about anything but the man below him. He forced himself to pull away, holding himself above Mickey with both hands placed firmly against the bed, his forehead resting heavily against Mickey's, their lips still brushing as they moved.

"Fuckin' missed you." Mickey whispered, not yet allowing himself to open his eyes. Ian smiled softly  at the confession but the warmth in his gut was quickly replaced with the guilt of leaving him alone at the border.

"Missed you too, Mick. So much." He allowed himself to hover above the other man for a few more seconds, they stayed like that in silence for a few more moments before Mickey broke the silence once again.

"The fuck'd you do to your hair, man?" He laughed while running a hand through the short hair. Ian allowed himself to smile.

"It's, uh, it's a long story." Ian tried to brush it off but the look on Mickey's face urged him to tell him. "After Mexico, shit got crazy real fast. Thinking 'bout being in prison for even two years was fucking terrifying. I was going to run." He moves to sit up on the edge of the bed. Mickey can only stare at his back for a few moments.

"Run? Where?" He moved to sit next to Ian on the edge of the bunk, gaze falling down to his shoes. Ian huffed a laugh and Mick looked up at the sound, catching Ian's eyes. Ian had a look in his eyes that said 'where else?'. Mickey can't help the smile that creeps onto his face. "No shit? Good thing you didn't, then." Ian nodded, eyes flicking back down to Mickey's mouth and back up his piercing blue eyes.

He closed the remaining distance between them, kissing with the same fragility as the first. Ian's hands went to frame Mickey's face, thumbs brushing lightly against his cheeks and he couldn't help the soft smile that formed on his own lips. He never thought that they would be like this ever again, just soft touches and inhaling the familiar scent of cigarettes and cheap cologne. He tugged on Mickey's bottom lips lightly as they reluctantly separated once again, their foreheads against each other's.

"Fuck, I love you." Ian whispered, feeling a slight wetness on his cheek, not minding that right now as he inhaled Mickey's familiar scent once again. It was almost as intoxicating as the easy smile that formed on his lovers face.

"Fucking love you, too." Mickey replied and you could almost hear the love in his voice as it cracked. He leaned forward, stealing three quick pecks from Ian's mouth, the last lingering as he fisted a hand in the latter's jumpsuit, pulling him back down to the bed with him. "How 'bout we pick up where we left off?"

Ian's kiss was the answer Mickey needed. They had a hell of a lot to talk about but they had plenty of time for that, this moment could be reserved for long overdue intimacy.


End file.
